


Rituals (for winners and losers)

by unhappyhippo



Series: Winning and Losing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyhippo/pseuds/unhappyhippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, some rituals are set...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals (for winners and losers)

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with book 5 and beyond, and set before that. Part IV of the kink series Winning and Losing

***

It had taken Draco a long time to get to sleep last night.

His arse had still been burning from the hard paddling, and his hole had been sore and tender from where Harry had reamed his arse relentlessly, hard and long and deep.

But that hadn’t been what had kept him awake.

His cock had taken well over an hour to subside and had still been aching dully even when exhaustion finally pulled him into sleep. He hadn’t really minded, though, if he was honest, laying awake, careful not to squirm or fidget too much with Harry sleeping peacefully behind him, breath warm against Draco’s neck, one arm slung casually over his hip and dick nestled snugly between Draco’s cheeks.

So he was kind of reluctant to wake up, but the hard cock rubbing up against him was pretty compelling and his own dick was already hard again.

“Time for your morning spanking,” Harry said softly into Draco’s ear.

Draco groaned, his arse was still sore, but his cock hardened even more.

“Every school morning from now on I want you in this room half an hour before breakfast, with your knickers round your ankles and your bare arse up over that spanking bench.”

The room had a number of toys and equipment Draco hadn’t really dared investigate too much, but he _had_ noticed the spanking bench right by the door.

“I’ll come and give your naughty arse its well-deserved spanking every morning,” Harry continued, “and turn your sweet, white little bum a nice, bright red. I think you’ll be a lot nicer every day with a hot bottom to remind you to be, don’t you?”

Draco moaned and his hips shifted unconsciously, thrusting his hard dick into the empty air.

“You’d better make sure your hole is already well-lubed every morning as well, because if I decide to fuck you after, I won’t wait for niceties.

“Although, often you won’t deserve to have that hungry little hole fucked, of course, so then I’ll just put you on your knees after your spanking, and fuck your pretty, tear-stained face instead.”

Draco shivered.

“Don’t imagine you’ll _ever_ get to come those mornings,” Harry went on, voice deep and rough. “But you’ll be in this room every Friday night at ten sharp as well, for a proper session, and you _might_ get to come then, or maybe once over the weekend, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

Draco’s cock was so hard, he just moaned, but Harry landed a smack on his still sore arse.

“What do you say?”

“Yes, Harry,” seemed appropriate, and after a moment of silence he tried... “Thank you, Harry.”

“Good,” Harry said briskly, and then pulled away from Draco. Draco’s back felt cold after the warmth of Harry’s body pressed up against him. “Shoulders and knees,” he said, and Draco got quickly into position.

“Knees spread, Draco. I shouldn’t have to tell you that,” Harry sounded disapproving, and Draco hastened to obey, spreading his thighs apart until they strained.

Harry reached between his legs and wrapped a hand around his aching balls.

Draco groaned, he needed to come so badly, but just buried his head further into the pillow.

“Your balls are nice and full,” Harry said, like Draco had somehow _missed_ that fact. “Aching for me.” Harry ran a gentle finger over the metal band that bore the initials _HP_ that magically and physically restrained Draco’s cock.

Harry let him go and got up off the bed.

Draco held his breath as the already hated paddle Harry had used last night cracked down on his arse. He yelped. He was still pretty sore from yesterday.

“Hmm,” Harry mused, running his hand over the hot spot on Draco’s arse, “this paddle’s marks last overnight. Good to know – looks like your arse will always bear my marks from now on.”

Harry gave him a good, hard paddling while Draco yelped and squirmed. After six he was gasping and sniffling, and after 12 he was crying quietly into the pillow, his arse hot and burning.

Harry stopped and Draco raised his head hopefully, but Harry just laughed.

“We’re not done yet,” he said, a wicked grin in his voice. “Don’t you dare try and close your legs.”

Draco cried out as the paddle cracked down on the tender skin of his left inner thigh.

“OW. FUCK.”

Harry just laughed and the paddle cracked down again on his right thigh.

There were four more spanks – two on each thigh – before Harry was satisfied.

“There we go,” Harry said, sounding pleased. “You’ll want to be keeping your legs spread now, so you’ll always be nicely spread and ready for me.”

Harry threw the paddle down, and then relaxed back onto the bed, stretching out, hands behind his head on the pillows, gloriously naked.

Draco hadn’t had a chance to really see Harry before, and he looked his fill; Harry was pale – only slightly less so than Draco under his clothes, although his face and hands were tanned – and while he was a little bony, his frame was tightly muscled; the slim, fit physique of a seeker. Harry’s cock was big and half-hard, thick against his thigh and Draco’s mouth watered.

“Come over here, slut,” Harry said, and his voice sounded lazy, and even a little warm. “Suck my cock and get it hard and wet for you.”

Draco shuffled awkwardly down Harry’s body, settling with his knees on either side of Harry’s legs and he bent down to take Harry’s cock in his mouth.

He closed his eyes as he sucked, trying to lose himself in the feeling of Harry thick and hard in his mouth, but his own cock throbbed unbearably between his legs, and he _wanted_ so badly...

Harry’s cock hardened quickly.

“Enough,” Harry said, voice rough. “I don’t see why I should do all the work all the time, though. Get up here and sit on my cock.”

Flushing, Draco shuffled up and over Harry‘s body – ungainly in his desperate arousal. He settled his knees either side of Harry’s hips.

He reached behind him to work Harry into his body, hissing slightly as Harry’s cock breeched the entrance – because he was still slick from last night, but likewise still sore from last night – and that made Harry smirk.

He hissed again as he settled down on Harry’s hips, because it made his tender, spanked thighs rub against Harry’s.

“Fuck yourself,” Harry commanded, eyes locked on Draco’s.

Draco began to move, gasping softly as he rode up and down on Harry’s cock, the penetration deep and making his cock leak with need. Harry had always taken him from behind until now, and it was strangely intense to be facing him. Draco flushed, feeling horribly exposed, he’d been stupid to sit this way round, but it was too late now, so he just closed his eyes.

“Look at me.”

Of course.

Draco opened his eyes, and looked at Harry. Harry’s face was flushed, and his breath coming in pants.

Draco moved his hand up to do... what? He had no idea, so he let it drop back. Usually his hands were busy stopping his face from hitting the floor, or holding on to pillows or benches and he suddenly felt oddly awkward, his hands suddenly restless.

“Pinch your nipples,” Harry said.

Draco obeyed. His nipples had never been particularly sensitive before, but his skin was so over-sensitised, it had been so long, that he gasped again and arched his back.

“Harder,” Harry’s hips were beginning to thrust now, moving up to meet Draco, and his hands settled on Draco’s hips. “If they aren’t red and sore looking when we finish, I’m going to use clamps.”

Draco bit his lip as he pinched and squeezed, little sparks of pain and pleasure from his nipples joining with the sensation of being fucked. Harry was doing most of the work now, and Draco threw his head back, closing his eyes unthinkingly, and whimpering in pain and pleasure as Harry fucked him, merciless against his prostate, forcing his body wide open for cock.

Harry came, and Draco kept his eyes closed, blood pounding, his cock a torment between his thighs.

He squealed as Harry’s hand closed around his dick, and his eyes flew open.

Harry grinned up at him and squeezed.

Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“Please, Harry, please,” he gasped, finding his voice suddenly, conscious of his bitten lips. “Please, please let me come, please.”

“Not yet.”

Draco groaned, and, to his horror, he felt tears leak out of his eyes, “Please, please, I need it, I need it, please...”

“You don’t need it,” Harry said, firmly, and he pushed Draco off.

Draco whined as Harry’s cock slipped free – he was sore from being fucked hard last night and this morning.

“Sore?” Harry asked, reading his mind. “Good. Get back on your shoulders and knees.”

Sniffling, Draco got back into position, burying his face in the pillow and leaving his sore arse in the air, spreading his thighs wide without being told. His cock was so hard, he could barely believe it. Every breath seemed to make it worse.

He heard Harry whisper a spell, and invisible bonds tightened around his wrists, elbows, knees and ankles, holding him in place against the bed.

“That’s it,” Harry’s voice was rough and almost slurred, “that’s how sluts like you should always look, isn’t it? Spanked arses hot and red from being reminded of their place; holes on display, slick and sore from the hard fuckings they’re so desperate for;” Harry moved between Draco’s legs and reached to squeeze his balls gently, “balls swollen and aching because sluts don’t often deserve to come; and cocks hard and leaking to show how grateful they are for such treatment.”

Draco’s throat felt raw as he groaned, cock throbbing even harder at Harry’s words.

“I’m going to go to breakfast now, and I’ll bring some back for you,” Harry continued, and Draco heard the sounds of him getting dressed.

“When I come back, we’ll see about letting you rub that poor, little dick against something ‘til you come, and then when you’re quivering and half-conscious with the pleasure of it, I’ll spread your legs and fuck you again.

“In the meantime, though...”

Draco gasped and his head shot up as something slick and hard pressed into his body. He looked back and long, black dildo was pushing into his arse. Harry was still getting dressed, and the dildo was fucking him on its own, moving slowly in and out.

“...I’ll leave you like this.”

“No, Harry, please...”

“Yes. I want it to keep fucking you while I’m gone, because I want your hot little hole to be so sore that you can’t stop those sweet little whimpers you make when it’s just all too much, when I sink my cock into you again. I’m just going to keep your arse so sore from now on, from spanking and fucking, you’ll never forget who owns it.”

And with that Harry left, leaving Draco whimpering; his cock hard and aching and his arse getting well-fucked; waiting helpless and desperate.

***


End file.
